Just the Girl I'm Looking For
by Makayla
Summary: They know they don't have the most conventional relationship... EdxEnvy Written for the birthday of the lovely Shiruwanasu


Happy belated birthday Shiru-san! This one's for you :)

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me, not Fullmetal Alchemist and not the song, for alas I don't have enough money :(  
(The song is Just the Girl by The Click Five)

* * *

Just the Girl I'm Looking For

_Edward's POV_

_**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'**_

Envy yanked Ed's braid back and the injured teen fell backwards onto the floor. Cold fingers pressed into the wound in his shoulder and Envy laughed in cruel delight as Ed cried out.

_  
__**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion**_

Ed knew when he was thrown through a school window that this was going to be a bad day. He realised it was going to be a terrible day when, from his position from the floor, he saw the banner reading 'Class 1988 Twenty-Year Reunion'; the crowd of thirty-year-olds dressed for the Queen's ball (because that Sally McCaw is going to eat her words when she said I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards in year 9); and the glistening of water in the room just through the far door…

_  
__**She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter**_

"Return your brother to his body?" Envy laughed mockingly, "Yeah of _course_ you will o'chibi-san. Then I guess you'll be needing this." The Sin, with his face pulled into an ugly malicious grin, tapped on his chest.

Skin and fabric began to peel away from where he'd pressed and Ed caught a glimpse of red glinting at him just as mocking as Envy's laughter.

Ed reached out for it, his arms straining, striving, stretching…

Ed jolted awake, panting heavily, and stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

The echo of Envy's cruel mirth resounded in his head.

_  
__**Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after**_

"Envy! Get back here you bastard!" Ed yelled, chasing the Homunculus up the deserted street.

"Sorry o'chibi-san, I'm not really into this fighting thing," Envy shouted over his shoulder, he wasn't even slightly out of breath.

Ed huffed and panted as he tried to keep up but there was only so far his human stature could take him and he was finally forced to succumb to his screaming muscles and burning lungs. He sucked huge gulps of air as he leaned on his knees and glared at Envy who had stopped tauntingly a few yards away.

"Is that the best you can do o'chibi-san?"

"Shut up! I'm gonna get you!" Ed called between gasps. Envy just laughed and set off running again. Ed muttered a few choice words beneath his breath before taking one final draw of air and giving chase.

_**  
Cause she's bittersweet**_

Ed sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of the Sin and Envy gave a loud, satisfying howl. A foot was planted in his chest and Ed flew backwards to crash into the large metal bin behind him. He wheezed sharply as he tried to make his winded chest function properly again and spat the bittersweet tang of Envy's blood on the floor.

_  
__**She knocks me off of my feet**_

Ed braced himself for a heavy landing as he flew- chin first- through the air.

_  
__**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**_

Roy was too fancy, striking poses and making flashy displays- it wasn't Ed's style at all. He liked good old-fashioned fist fights, brawling, brute-strength wrestling; he did not like dodging balls of flame and using spectators as shields.

If this was Roy's idea of a fight then no wonder the Bastard was still alive: he cheated!

At least Envy had the decency to do it right. Rolling around in the dirt, cracking fists into wherever was available and putting in everything you've got; that was the only dignified way to win a fight as far as Ed was concerned. Standing around with a hand in your pocket and effortlessly clicking your fingers was just dishonourable.

Yes, Ed would much rather be fighting Envy right now.

_  
__**She's a mystery; she's too much for me**_

"But I wanna kill him," Envy pouted at Ed petulantly whilst the man at their feet whimpered.

"No." Ed glared back.

"But he kicked the puppy! What did the puppy ever do to him?"

Ed stared at the growling Rottweiler, "Envy, that it _not_ a puppy."

"Sure it is!" The Homunculus leant down to pat the animal's head Ed watched in amazement as it stopped growling and turned into Envy's hand with a wag of its stumpy tail.

"…You…are weird." Ed finally replied flatly.

Envy glared, "Puppy. Get him."

_  
__**But I keep comin' back for more**_

"Back again shortie?" Envy asked mockingly. He grinned maliciously down from his seat among the many coils of meaningless tubing which seemed to adorn the underground cavern. "You just don't quit do you?"

_Envy's POV_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

Envy's body hummed with energy and he shifted in his seat in a vain attempt to quell his restlessness. He wanted, no he needed, to do something before he went mad with boredom. Father was sleeping, unusual a phenomenon as it was it just had to be when Envy could really do with some orders.

He sighed, shook his foot impatiently as it dangled over the coils he was sprawled across and wondered if the o'chibi-san was still in his hotel room. Tormenting the Fullmetal pipsqueak was always an entertaining pastime, and it was always so easy. A few well placed comments here or there, usually pertaining to his height, and bright golden eyes were flashing with an angry fire.

Envy glared at the ceiling. Damn chibi invading his thoughts again, it wasn't like he was the best diversion around. Envy knew he could think of someone far more entertaining and far more attractive if he really wanted to.

…And the chibi wasn't attractive anyway.

_  
__**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour**_

"You what?!"

"What?" Envy drawled back disinterestedly.

"What do you mean what?" Ed exclaimed incredulously, "you just said you were _attracted_ to me!"

"Attachment. I said an _attachment_, not an attraction." Envy replied unhappily.

"How is it different?" the alchemist demanded.

"There's less 't's and a '-ment'. I thought you could read."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway."

"How does _that _not matter?"

Envy shrugged, crossing his arms, and glared away from the incredulous teen. His eyes met with those of a shocked off-duty Roy Mustang. "Now look what you've done." He sighed.

Ed frowned in confusion before following his line of vision. He froze in horror for several seconds before his brain seemed to fully process the situation. He turned back to Envy angrily. "How is that _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't have been so loud he wouldn't have heard you." Envy replied smarmily.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" the blond exclaimed.

"Keep it quiet. It's not something you want broadcasted to the entire city, you know?" Envy replied sarcastically. Ed spluttered for a response but none came. "It's not like I wanted to tell you anyway."

"Then why did you?" Ed asked in frustration.

Envy sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, "I lost a bet," he answered as regally as he could manage.

Ed stared at him. "You lost a bet…" he reiterated slowly.

"Is that a problem?" Envy drawled, eyeing the blond dangerously. Ed ignored the lethal meaning conveyed behind the look as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you guys _ever_ do _anything_ normally?" he asked exasperatedly.

Envy glanced back down from his snubbing pose curiously, "what do you mean?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Ed replied, waving his hand flippantly.

"Hey you told me off for saying that earlier!" Envy argued, finally dropping his head back to its usual angle to glare at the younger man.

Ed shook his head before turning around and walking down the alleyway he'd been cornered in, "I'm going home." He announced to the Homunculus behind him before walking past the shock-frozen colonel.

_  
__**She runs on 100 proof attitude power,**_

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed screamed as he beat the poor man in front of him senseless.

From his seat on the top of a nearby building Envy sighed and absently wondered if Edo showed that much passion between the sheets.

_  
__**And the more she ignores me the more I adore her**_

He knew Envy was there, the taut hold of his body told Envy everything; he was just refusing to acknowledge the sin.

It was almost cute really.

"Edo," Envy purred as he jumped from the window he'd been swinging his legs out of earlier. The alchemist had his back to him and was staring very deliberately forward. Envy chuckled and stepped unhurriedly towards him. "Uncomfortable o'chibi-san?" Hands twitched as though to curl into fists but Ed forced them to stay loose. The question "where's your brother today o'chibi-san?" lead to another loud silence from the small alchemist.

Envy found this new game somewhat amusing and decided to investigate further. He sashayed forward and leant down to exhale a deliberate puff of air across Ed's skin.

The boy jumped but refused to move making Envy's mouth quirk into a smirk before he dragged the tip of his tongue up the sensitive shell of Ed's ear.

The resulting squeak made Envy snicker and slip audacious fingers into the boy's loose hair. "I like your hair down." He commented with another smirk.

Ed fidgeted, "…I thought you might." he finally admitted quietly making Envy cock his head to the side inquiringly. The alchemist swallowed audibly before peering over his shoulder with what Envy could only describe as a coquettish expression. Envy blinked- he didn't think the pipsqueak was even capable of 'coquettish'. "You just gonna stand there all day?" Ed asked, gaining more confidence at Envy's confusion.

A sudden wide grin spread across Envy's face, "I don't know o'chibi-san, what do you want me to do?" he asking tauntingly. Ed glared at him abrasively but Envy's grin only widened, "did you wear your hair down just for me o'chibi-san?"

Ed scowled, "No."

"_Oh_?" Envy asked in amusement.

"Shut up Envy."

Envy snickered at the light flush spreading over Ed's cheeks, "but I'm having some much fun."

"Then find some other way of having fun."

Well that was an invitation if Envy had ever heard one.

_  
__**What can I do? I'd do anything for her**_

"Dammit Envy! Stop sneaking into the bathroom whenever I have a shower!"

Well maybe not anything.

_**  
She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'**_

Envy yelped as a freezing automail heel pressed against his exposed leg and the blond lying beside him chuckled.

_  
__**Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined**_

"No sex."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think and tell me if I've made any mistakes because I sort of rushed through this -blush- I just heard this song and thought it was perfect for the two of them (don't ask me why XD). I love to read people's reviews so please leave one before you go!


End file.
